


across the street

by plantpots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ..... at the same time, Florist AU, Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt an anon sent me on tumblr bless u, coffee shop AU, i'm so weak i luv these kids so much, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/pseuds/plantpots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi and hinata are florists that work right across the way from their favorite coffee shop (with their favorite baristas to match)</p>
            </blockquote>





	across the street

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt i received on tumblr, hope u enjoy ;0

Yamaguchi and Hinata both gave a collective sigh of relief. They were finally on their lunch break and as much as they loved working at the flower shop, they really needed it. As they walked onto the street, they waved goodbye to Nishinoya and Tanaka who would be covering for them while they were gone. Yamaguchi was only the slightest bit worried that something would go wrong, but he left that possible problem for future-him.

Their walk slowed as the two talked about where to go to have lunch.

“I wonder where you want to eat today,” Hinata teased as if he didn’t know.

Yamaguchi turned red at his friend’s question. “Hey! They have really good sandwiches there, okay?” He defended himself, looking away from Hinata’s knowing gaze.

“Yeah, really good sandwiches. What else is ‘really good’ there?” The orange-haired boy teased more, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh shut up, as if you don’t find someone there ‘really good’,” he shot back, shoving the smaller boy playfully.

Hinata only laughed and the freckled boy grinned, joining in on the laughter a moment later. They crossed the street together, walking to their (for a number of reasons) preferred coffee shop.

As they entered, the bell above the door gave its familiar chime but it went unheard, given how busy the place was right now. The lunch rush here was a little hellish sometimes, but the shop always managed.

As they got in line, Hinata stood on his tip-toes, trying to peek over the heads of those in front of them. His face immediately brightened once he caught sight of his favorite barista, his smile widening and his cheeks turning the slightest bit pink.

Yamaguchi followed his friend’s line of sight and saw who he was smiling at. He grinned, not surprised in the least.

“Shouyou, you are so smitten,” he told him, shaking his head a little in disbelief.

Hinata nodded without thinking. “True,” he almost seemed to sigh.

Yamaguchi chuckled at that which seemed to bring the smaller boy back to his senses. “H-hey, don’t laugh at me! As if you’re not the same!” He pouted, looking embarrassed.

“True,” the brunet said, trying to sound like his lovestruck friend.

Hinata smacked him on the shoulder for his attempt and grinned when Yamaguchi rubbed at the aching spot.

“Hey, that really hurt! Don’t smile at my pain,” he scolded, pretending to sound mad. The orange-haired boy saw right through his act, rolling his eyes in response.

After that, they seemed to shuffle through the line fairly quick. They reached the front in no time at all even though the line had looked so long.

Hinata slid up to the counter happily while Yamaguchi just walked up to it, waving at Kageyama. He waved awkwardly back.

“Hello,” he greeted them as they arrived at the counter, “how are you both today?”

Yamaguchi gave a small “good” and “thank you for asking” while Hinata grinned. “I’m doing much better now that I’m talking to you!” He flirted shamelessly, throwing in a wink for extra measure. The freckled boy chuckled quietly, giggling at his friend’s flirting and how flustered Kageyama actually got from it.

The raven-haired boy cleared his throat and looked away nervously. “I’m happy to be talking to you, too,” he admitted, making the smaller boy turn red even though he was the one who started it.

And then, instead of laughing, Yamaguchi sighed. Watching their exchanges were funny and cute at first, but seeing the same reactions each time were a little tiring. They clearly liked each other, but neither of them wanted to make the first move.

“Oi, what’s the hold-up here, Kageyama? We’re kind of in the middle of working right n- Oh, hey, Yamaguchi. Hey Hinata. On break already?”

The voice that was going to scold Kageyama immediately became a more friendly tone as the voice’s owner saw the two of them.

“Hi Tsukki! Yeah, we’re on break,” he smiled at the blond, pointedly ignoring Hinata’s knowing smirk.

Tsukishima returned the smile. “Ah, I’d love to keep talking to you, but this line is getting ridiculously long…” The boy trailed off, putting a hand up to the side of his mouth as if he was about to tell the freckled boy a secret.

“Also I don’t want people to hear these two idiots try to flirt, it’s kind of embarrassing,” he pretend-whispered, still using the exact same volume from before.

“Hey!” The two ‘idiots’ said in unison, both slightly offended at the remark. Yamaguchi just giggled. “Alright, we’ll get a move on. Ah, you know what we want, right?” He asked, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket and rummaging through it for the proper amount to pay with.

“Yeah, of course,” the blond said, “But don’t worry about the money this time around. It’s on us.”

“Huh!? Seriously!?” Hinata jumped in, sounding excited.

Kageyama nodded at him. “Yeah, don’t worry about it,” he repeated to him, waving at Yamaguchi to put his wallet away.

“Thank you so much!” Yamaguchi grinned, hoping he could get his gratefulness across. Hinata grinned as well, thanking the two baristas with a big smile.

They smiled back and told them to go find a table before it got even more busy. Hinata and Yamaguchi thanked them again once more and hastily went to grab a nearby table.

As they sat, they made obvious eye contact with each other. And as if on cue, they both started to talk.

“Can you just ask him out already?” They blurted out at the same time.

Silence was the only thing heard as they stared at one another.

Hinata spoke up first. “Haven’t you seen the way Tsukishima looks at you?” He asked incredulously.

“Well, haven’t you seen the way Kageyama looks at you?” The brunet retorted back.

“You’re like the only person Tsukishima smiles at!”

“Kageyama’s the only person who actually likes your flirting!”

They both huffed in response and turned away from the other, refusing to look at them.

It stayed like that for a few minutes, the air filled with stubborn silence.

Yamaguchi cracked first. He sighed and looked at Hinata, who was still pouting. “Shouyou, I’m sorry… I shouldn’t pressure you to do something you don’t want to do,” he apologized.

Hinata looked back to face him and nodded. “I’m sorry too, Tadashi,” he muttered, feeling guilty for getting so worked up.

The tension around them dissolved immediately. They never could stay mad at the other for so long.

“I mean, it’s going to happen eventually so I guess I can wait,” the freckled boy trailed off, teasing him ever so slightly.

“I guess I can wait for you guys, too,” the smaller boy figured, sounding reluctant at the thought.

They grinned at each other and before they could say another word, they heard their names be called from the counter.

Hinata smirked. “Ooh, your boyfriend’s calling you,” he teased.

“Shut up, Shouyou. I’m going to get our food,” the brunet said, getting up from the table and dusting himself off.

“Of course you’re offering to get our food,” the orange-haired boy continued teasing, laughing a little as Yamaguchi shook his head at him in amusement.

“I’ll be right back,” the freckled boy told him, walking towards the counter again.

\--

“Welcome back,” Tsukishima said, spotting the other boy coming into view.

Yamaguchi stopped his walking once he got to the counter. “Thanks, I really missed you,” he grinned.

The blond rolled his eyes, but Yamaguchi saw the tips of his ears get red as he did so. “You were gone for like 5 minutes,” he replied amusedly.

The brunet sighed dramatically as he put an arm over his forehead. “And every minute I am away from you feels like an entire eternity.”

Tsukishima laughed and the freckled boy beamed at the sound. “Oh my god, shut up and take your food. I’m at work, you know.” The barista warned after his bout of laughter.

Yamaguchi did a fake gasp. “Is work more important than me?” He asked, joking around.

The blond looked at him and grinned as if he had gained an advantage. “Don’t worry, I like you a whole lot more,” he answered, winking.

Yamaguchi felt the blush rise up in his cheeks and his ears burn with embarrassment. “That was so lame, oh my god.”

“Works on you,” Tsukishima teased, laughing again.

The brunet laughed too, grabbing his and Hinata’s order from him. “Okay, I’ll see you later, right?” He asked hopefully.

The blond nodded. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll stop by the shop when I can,” he promised. “Kageyama wants to tag along too,” he added on, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, don’t want him getting in the way of our date?” He chuckled, not serious in the least.

He noticed Tsukishima’s ears turn red again. “Shut up, Yamaguchi,” he spoke without a bit of malice in his voice, trying to brush off the freckled boy’s correct guess.

The brunet giggled. “Sorry, Tsukki! I’ll get out of your hair! Can’t wait to see you later!” He beamed excitedly.

Tsukishima relaxed at the sight. “Yeah, I’ll see you later,” he promised again, waving his goodbye. He sighed as the brunet returned to his table and buried his head in his hands when he was sure that the boy wouldn’t look back at him.

He felt Kageyama walking by him and stopping to stare. “Tsukishima?”

“Yeah,” he replied, his voice muffled from behind his hands.

“You really like Yamaguchi, huh,” his co-worker stated more than asked, as if that was the answer to his problem.

Tsukishima, who was still overwhelmed with how cute Yamaguchi was, didn’t even bother to comment on Kageyama’s idiocy and just nodded.

“Yeah.”

\--

Hinata gulped down his lunch with a speed that made Yamaguchi worry for his health.

“Hey, I know you want to talk to Kageyama before we head back, but don’t die in the process. Seriously, you might choke or something,” the brunet warned him, giving an exasperated sigh at the sight.

The smaller boy only nodded, wiping his face with one of the napkins on the table and getting up from his seat. But just as he was about to leave, he caught the worried expression his friend wore so blatantly on his face.

“Tadashi, seriously, I promise I’ll be more careful next time,” he assured him. “I swear. I don’t plan on dying yet.”

Yamaguchi’s worried expression lessened, feeling a little relieved. “Alright, thank you, Shouyou. Now go and talk to Kageyama! We’re going to have to leave soon,” the freckled boy warned once more. Hinata didn’t need to be told twice. He sped off back to the counter. Yamaguchi could see his face beaming as he made eye contact with the raven-haired barista, whose face was already turning red from just seeing the smaller boy. They were both so clueless. The brunet shook his head in amusement and continued with his sandwich, happy to be eating at a much more safe and comfortable pace.

“Oi, Kageyama!” The orange-haired boy called out to his favorite barista, smiling wide when he noticed him.

The line from before seemed to have disappeared, leaving Hinata impressed at the sight.

He gave a low whistle as he came closer to the counter, leaning down on it with his forearms. “You and Tsukishima got through that line really fast. Like ‘gwah!’ fast, y’know? Kind of scary,” he decided to mention, interested in how they managed to make it through the lunch rush unharmed.

The raven-haired barista only shrugged. “Well, you were a big motivator.”

Hinata’s eyebrows shot up. “W-what?” He asked, in dire need of context.

“I really wanted to talk to you later,” the boy said bluntly, a little confused at the smaller boy’s reaction. “Same with Tsukishima. He really wanted to talk to Yamaguchi,” he added with a roll of his eyes.

Th orange-haired boy laughed weakly, trying to regain his composure, his ears red from the barista’s honesty.

He cleared his throat and attempted to be smooth with him. “W-wow, You must really like me, huh?” He teased, albeit still stuttering.

“Yeah, I do,” the boy agreed easily, cocking his head at Hinata slightly, “isn’t it obvious?”

The smaller boy’s face could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Why was Kageyama so blunt? He was losing his cool again. Kageyama couldn’t be smoother than him. He had been so prepared this time…

“Hey, I’m thinking about stopping by the flower shop when I get off work. Would that be okay with you?” The raven-haired barista spoke up again.

Hinata froze. It would be the perfect time to make that first move. Maybe Kageyama was planning to ask him out…!

“Yes! Definitely! I’m looking forward to it,” he beamed at him excitedly.

Kageyama gave him a small smile (something he had been doing more as of late). "I’m looking forward to it, too.”

Before the smaller boy could say another word, he heard Yamaguchi calling his name, telling him that they needed to get back to work.

As he left, he hastily said goodbye to the barista and told him not to miss him too much. The boy had only rolled his eyes in response, but Hinata could see the faint pink gracing his face. Grinning, he waved goodbye one last time and met up with Yamaguchi at the shop’s door.

They exited the place, the bell chiming with their departure.

The air was filled with mindless chatter as they headed back to their jobs, the coffee shop leaving them in high spirits.

Yamaguchi was relieved to find that the store hadn’t burned down while they were gone. The shop was empty aside from Nishinoya and Tanaka, both of them looking a little worse for wear.

They both immediately brightened once they saw that Yamaguchi and Hinata were back.

"You guys will not believe how many customers came in today!” Nishinoya said, already untying the store’s uniform apron, hands struggling to pull out the knot behind his back.

Tanaka smacked away Nishinoya’s hands and helped him untie it as he jumped into the conversation as well.

“Yeah! There was so much more than usual! Nothing we couldn’t handle, of course,” Tanaka spoke, finally untying Nishinoya’s apron. He then turned his back to him so Nishinoya could return the favor and untie his apron.

Yamaguchi and Hinata grinned at the news. “That’s great! I thought business was slowing down for sure,” Yamaguchi admitted.

Hinata nodded. “Yeah. And thanks for switching shifts with us, by the way! Sorry, we took a little while on our break,” the orange-haired boy apologized, scratching the back of his head.

Nishinoya loosened the knot, freeing Tanaka from the apron. “It’s fine! What kind of senpais would we be if we didn’t switch?” He asked, sounding proud of himself.

Tanaka nodded, fully agreeing with him. “Yuu is right! And don’t worry,” he paused as he grinned mischievously, “we know why you two always take so long on your breaks.”

Nishinoya did an almost identical grin to Tanaka’s. “Or really, why you two always take so long in that coffee shop,” he said teasingly.

Yamaguchi and Hinata turned red, knowing they’ve been found out.

“Ah, young love,” Tanaka sighed dreamily, making Nishinoya laugh.

After their short round of laughter, Nishinoya’s face turned uncharacteristically serious. “Honestly, we don’t know what you two see in them, but remember… If they ever do anything to hurt you…” He trailed off, looking threateningly in the distance.

“Know that we’re here to beat them up!” Tanaka finished with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Yamaguchi sighed exasperatedly, trying to recover from his embarrassment. “Don’t you two want to take your lunch break now?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya took the hint.

“Fine, we’ll stop messing around! Let’s go, Ryuu!” Nishinoya said, not sounding offended in the least. He hung his apron on a nearby rack, Tanaka copying the action as well.

“See you two later! Make good choices while we’re gone!”

“We will!” Hinata promised, smiling as they left.

As they door closed shut, Yamaguchi plopped himself into the seat behind the counter.

“Those two are like running a marathon. I feel winded just from talking to them,” the freckled boy confessed after sitting down.

Hinata shrugged. “I like talking to them! I think they’re cool!”

Yamaguchi snorted. “Of course you’d think they’re cool.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean!?”

Yamaguchi only snickered in response.

\--

They only had a few more customers after that, all of them seemingly in a hurry given how fast they purchased their items.

Yamaguchi was a little sad to see them go so quickly. He had worked really hard on the displays today. He thought they looked nice for once.

Hinata was in the back room probably taking a nap. It had been so quiet after their customers left, both of them having nothing to really talk about. Yamaguchi didn’t mind, there probably wouldn’t be any more customers for the rest of the day. Plus, he liked the quiet. It was comforting.

As he thought about what flowers to put on for display tomorrow, the door to the shop opened suddenly, making Yamaguchi flinch in surprise.

“I’m sorry, did we scare you?” A certain raven-haired barista asked, being followed in by Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi shook his head. “A-ah, no, don’t worry! I was only surprised,” he assured, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kageyama nodded in understanding and looked around. Tsukishima seemed to be looking around too, but not in the same way as his co-worker. Tsukishima stared interestedly at the displays while Kageyama was clearly looking for someone in particular.

Yamaguchi almost laughed at how obvious the boy was. “Kageyama,” he addressed him, “He’s in the back room if you’d like to see him. I’m afraid he might be asleep though. You’re probably going to have to wake him up.”

His words seemed to catch Tsukishima’s attention, a smirk playing at his lips as he spoke.

“Kageyama, how about you wake him up with a kiss?” He teased mercilessly. His co-worker blushed at the idea, muttering a string of curse words towards the blond. He only chuckled in response, shoving Kageyama forwards a little so he could get going. The raven-haired barista got the hint and made his way over to the back room, leaving the pair to themselves.

“That took him long enough,” Tsukishima sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Yamaguchi giggled. “A little eager, aren’t you?”

“Actually yes. I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” he replied nonchalantly, walking up to the counter coolly.

Yamaguchi’s face grew flushed at his honesty. He managed to pull himself together as leaned onto the counter, propping his head up with his hands. “How was work?” He asked, attempting conversation.

Tsukishima snorted as he leaned onto the counter as well, resting his arms on the surface. “Actual hell.”

The freckled boy grinned. “Were there any really bad customers?”

“Only a few, but we handled them,” the blond said, waving a hand in dismissal.

“Wish I could’ve been there to see you in action. I miss your snark sometimes,” Yamaguchi admitted, sounding fond.

“Hey, I’m still plenty snarky,” Tsukishima retorted, as if that was something he needed to defend.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’ve gotten soft,” the brunet promised with a laugh.

Tsukishima smiled, staring at the boy as he laughed. What a dork.

Yamaguchi’s laughter soon died out and the room was filled with a comfortable silence. Sunlight streamed through the big glass windows the store had, giving the place an almost soft glow.

“Yamaguchi,” the blond decided to speak up, “did you make the displays today?”

The freckled boy nodded. “I did,” he answered. “Why?”

The barista shrugged. “They look really nice today. I figured you did them this time around.”

Yamaguchi blushed at the unexpected comment. “Thanks Tsukki,” he said as earnestly as he could, with a small smile to match.

Tsukishima looked away from him, embarrassed at how genuine (and lame) he must’ve sounded. He tangled his fingers together nervously. “Of course,” he replied.

The almost uncharacteristically shy expression the blond wore made Yamaguchi’s heart, admittedly, swoon.

Maybe that’s what gave him the courage to make a move.

The brunet leaned close to Tsukishima’s face without thinking, his stare fixed on the other boy.

“Tsukki, can I…?” He trailed off.

The blond’s eyes widened in surprise, realizing what he wanted to do, but he quickly recovered. Yamaguchi could see in the corner of his eye that the boy’s ears were bright red and he almost grinned at the sight.

Tsukishima nodded and Yamaguchi pressed their lips together tentatively. The barista’s hand snaked around the back of his neck gently, pulling him closer and tilting his head the slightest bit so they were at better angles. Their lips moved together slowly and Yamaguchi swore he was going to drown in it.

They broke away for air moments later, faces still only inches away from each other.

“That… Took a lot longer to happen than I thought,” Tsukishima said quietly, his voice hoarse.

“I think it was worth the wait,” Yamaguchi spoke just as quietly.

The blond chuckled at his reply and kissed him softly once more. “Hey, Yamaguchi.”

“Yeah, Tsukki?”

“I think when it comes to kissing… _Tulips_ are better than one.”

“…You didn’t,” the freckled boy said in disbelief.

“I did.”

Yamaguchi groaned loudly, shoving the blond playfully and standing back up.

“Way to ruin a moment.”

“Hey, I’ve been thinking about that joke for ages. I needed to use it.”

The brunet rolled his eyes at him, but grinned. “You’re a nerd.”

“And you love it.”

Yamaguchi giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek from across the counter. “Yeah, I really do.”

\--

In the back room, Kageyama was having a crisis.

Not only was Hinata sleeping on the couch the store had managed to fit in here, but he looked incredibly cute while doing so. He couldn’t disturb him, he looked so peaceful.

But Kageyama had come here on a mission. And he was going to get it done.

He shook the boy awake hesitantly, feeling guilty about ruining his nap. The boy stirred in his sleep and blinked his eyes open reluctantly. He stared up to find Kageyama leaning over him.

“Oh hi, Kageyama,” he yawned, his brain still a little sleepy to process what was going on.

“Hi Hinata.”

“Hi Kageyama,” he repeated again, rubbing at his bleary eyes.

A beat of silence.

“Wait, Kageyama!?” He exclaimed, sitting straight up immediately and getting off the couch. “W-what are you doing here so early?”

The raven-haired boy cocked his head. “What time do you think it is, Hinata?” He asked, genuinely curious.

The smaller boy took a glance at the clock on the wall and saw how late it had gotten.

“That nap lasted longer than I thought… Sorry you had to wake me up Kageyama,” he apologized, feeling awkward.

The barista shook his head.“ It’s fine, I didn’t mind. You looked really cute.”

Hinata’s face reddened from his bluntness. He couldn’t lose to Kageyama again…!

“W-well, you look cute all the time!” He blurted out in a desperate attempt to one-up the raven-haired boy.

It seemed to have worked, albeit terribly executed. The boy blushed at his words and looked away timidly, scratching his cheek with his index finger. “… Dumbass,” he muttered quietly, his cheeks burning at the compliment.

The orange-haired boy grinned, giving himself a mental pat on the back for being so smooth (read: not smooth in the least but still managing to make the other boy embarrassed). He only giggled slightly at the insult. After hearing it so many times, the name was actually kind of growing on him.

Seeing the boy’s reaction to his words fueled his confidence. Today was definitely going to be the day.

He sat back down on the couch and invitingly patted the spot next to him. “Sit!”

The barista complied easily and sat down awkwardly with him. Hinata turned his body to face him and smiled, trying to get the other to relax.

“How was work to—”

“HinataIreallylikeyouandI'dreallyliketogooutwithyou,” the raven-haired boy interrupted in a rush of words. He refused to look at Hinata, his ears burning a bright red.

The smaller boy blinked, surprised at how fast Kageyama had spoke. He replayed the sentence in his mind, picking out the words and forming the sentence.

He almost chocked on his own spit once he figured out what the boy had said. He gaped at him, but Kageyama still wasn’t looking at him. Actually it looked like he was about to get up and leave and Hinata could not have that.

He put his hand on top of the one resting on the couch, forcing the barista to look at him.

“Don’t leave.”

The boy only nodded, sitting back down onto the couch. Hinata knew Kageyama had beat him to making the first move, but he was definitely going to make the next one.

He scooted closer and looked up at him, visibly staring at the other boy’s lips.

Hinata cursed at their height difference and leaned up, hoping he was obvious in what he was trying to do.

Kageyama got the hint and met him half-way, Hinata cupping his face as they kissed. As they broke away for air, the orange-haired boy started to laugh, startling the barista.

“W-what’s so funny?” He asked defensively, nervous he had messed something up.

Hinata stifled his laughter and looked at him. “That just felt so long over-due, didn’t it?”

Kageyama blushed at how earnest he sounded and nodded. “… Yeah. It did.”

The smaller boy grinned. “Let’s make up for it,” he suggested, tackling the barista onto the sofa, completely smothering him with kisses and giggles in between.

Kageyama had never been so sure that he was going to pass out.

\--

Tsukishima saw the two idiots come out from the back room in the corner of his eye and smirked.

“I see you two had fun,” he teased, his comment immediately followed by a quiet hiss of “Tsukki!”

He thought the two would become more flustered, but instead they just looked at him confusedly.

“Yamaguchi is sitting on the counter… With his legs literally wrapped around you…” Kageyama deadpanned while Hinata shielded his eyes, giving his friend some privacy. “I think you two are having a lot more fun than we did.”

Tsukishima jumped at the realization of their positions, making Yamaguchi release him. He didn’t notice how close they’d gotten in the last couple of minutes.

“Shit. Ah,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling his cheeks burn as he put a little more distance between him and Yamaguchi. “You didn’t see any of that.”

“I really wish I didn’t,” his co-worker deadpanned again.

Hinata elbowed the raven-haired boy in the ribs and asked if it was safe to look yet. Yamaguchi was embarrassed beyond belief.

As Hinata uncovered his eyes, he sighed in relief to see that the whole ordeal was over. “Warn me next time, Tadashi!” He whined.

“Blame Tsukki! He started it!”

“Oi, you kissed me first, so really you started it.”

“Hinata kissed me first.”

“Kageyama, they didn’t need to know that!”

Yamaguchi shot a surprised look at his friend. “Shouyou, you kissed Kageyama first?”

“Honestly, I thought Kageyama would be the one to do it,” Tsukishima thought aloud.

“L-let’s talk about this later! Can we change the subject…?”

Yamaguchi laughed at the smaller boy’s sudden shyness and grinned.

“Actually I have an idea.”

“Please tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking,” Tsukishima spoke.

“How else are we going to keep making fun of each other? Let’s go on a double-date together!” Yamaguchi announced more than suggested.

“I seriously do not want our first date together to have these two around as well.”

“Then it won’t be our first date. It’ll be our first double-date! Please, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima sighed. He was too weak. He couldn’t say no to that face. “Okay.” He agreed reluctantly.

Hinata and Yamaguchi cheered. Kageyama kind of just stood to the side, not really knowing what to add to the conversation. He didn’t care either way, he just wanted to go on a date with Hinata.

When Tanaka and Nishinoya came back from their (thankfully) long break, they let Yamaguchi and Hinata get off work early.

“You crazy kids have fun!”

“But not too much fun because if we find out you so much laid a finger on our precious kouhais…”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough! Let’s get going!” Yamaguchi interrupted, shooting a glare at his two superiors as they exited the store.

“Nice people,” Tsukishima commented.

“I think they dislike Tsukishima more. They gave him a lot more nasty looks than me.”

“He does have a pretty punch-able face,” Hinata piped up.

The blond was about to retort back but Yamaguchi gave him a kiss on the cheek before he could. “It’s a pretty kissable face too.”

Tsukishima blushed. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The freckled boy laughed at his reaction and held his hand as they walked down the street. Kageyama and Hinata copied the action too, smiling as they laced their fingers together.

They spent the rest of their evening together at the local diner nearby, teasing each other as they ate, their smiles genuine and their giggles a little too loud.

It ended up being the most fun they’ve had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they continued to go on a bunch of double-dates together and have a good time and be cute !!  
> ah hope you guys enjoyed reading this lil thing!! it would be v cool of u if you left a kudos and maybe dropped a comment down below, i luv that stuff & it's really appreciated ;0
> 
> find me on tumblr too if u wanna!! [main blog](http://www.vibrantlyvague.tumblr.com) [haikyuu!! side blog](http://www.yamguchii.tumblr.com)


End file.
